The strangest things happen when you fall in
by emereldlily
Summary: Your typical AU highschool fic WARNING: this story sucks -_-


The strangest things happen when you fall in..  
  
Okay first things first..I own none of this at all! Which sucks to a degree but hey these things cant be helped..which also sucks I might add. Well anyway I'd like to warn you all I have no skill in writing so you might as well stop reading this..okay I lied I want you to read this but jeez you know what I mean damnit! ANYWAYS on when the story -_-(damn cap locks)  
  
The dark haired girl was shoved yet again for the 7th time that day into her locker. She didn't do anything though and didn't show if she was mad or sad. She just simply pushed back some of her dark locks and walked away calmly with her head bowed.  
  
But inside she was breaking. She couldn't take it anymore.the teasing, the name calling, the shoving.the sexual harassment. she just couldn't take it anymore! She shut her eyes and ran the rest of the way to her destination. She fell to the ground heaving slightly. She hated the fact that she was physically weak.she hated it.  
  
She let the tears pour over her cheeks silently, looking dully at the beautiful blue sky above her on the roof of the school.  
  
(Papa doesn't seem to care much either.but. he's busy with work.I shouldn't be so selfish.)   
  
He glared at the next few girls that where more the obviously trying to flirt with him. But his glare didn't seem to faze them at all, they just smiled like cheap whores.  
  
(There make-up doesn't seem to do much for them.).  
  
There make-up was heavy and poorly done.but for some reason a lot of guys liked that.He finally made it to his first period class, running a hand through his messy mane of dark brown hair. Taking out his Lab-top to do some extra credit work since he was behind in all of his classes.  
  
He just moved here in the middle of the school year and missed a lot of important stuff. His fingers moved quickly yet accurately across his key bored. He let out a deep sigh, rubbing his eyes a little then continuing his work..  
  
Before his hands could touch his keybored his desk shook, knoking his labtop off the desk and two pairs of hands both reached and caught it.his and.he looked up and stared at.one green eye??  
  
"Sorry about that.", his voice was low and soft, his bangs only hiding half of his face.  
  
"It's ok" "Are you new here?"  
  
"Yes..", his curiosity got the better of him "Why?"  
  
The green eyed man chuckled a little and sat in the desk next to him, pointing to some of the girls starring at them.  
  
"They were talking about some new guy coming to school.So I figured it was you.Don't mind them.The ones you'll have to worry about are the 'Popular' girls"  
  
"Heero.Heero Yuy", he liked this guy, he could already tell. He was a lot like him in some ways or another. The one with the green eye stared at him a little then gave a small smile and sticking out his hand.  
  
"Trowa Barton.Nice to meet the son of the great Yuy-san", Heero just returned the smile and shook his hand, a beginning to a great friendship he had hoped.  
  
"I'm not to proud of that fact but its nice to meet you as well", Trowa gave him an understanding nod and looked up at the new person who entered the classroom.well actually to new people.Heero noticed that it got really quiet and a lot of whispering was going through the class.  
  
One girl came in with long deep green hair, tan skin and .maroon eyes.And another girl with short black hair, pale skin and.violet eyes.In all of Heero's 16 years of life he had never seen these unique colors of eyes.  
  
Trowa stood quickly and walked over to them motioning for his new friend to come along. The girl with red eyes looked up and smiled.  
  
"Trowa! We where wondering where you were.", He gave her a warm smile the look in his eye was slightly different then friendship.come to think of it so where hers.  
  
(Oh.I see.)  
  
A small smirk showed up on his slightly tanned skin, Trowa gave him a small confused glance.  
  
"Oh Setsuna.This his Heero.Heero. Setsuna", she smiled and bowed giving him a small and gentle hello. He smiled as well giving her a small bow. He didn't normally smile that much, but for some reason he felt.comfortable with them.  
  
Trowa lifted his hand up and ruffled the pale girls hair in a brotherly manner.  
  
"This is Hotaru", she gave him a soft smile and a small bow.  
  
(Firefly.how fitting.)  
  
"Hello Fi.er um Hotaru", he felt like an idiot. He wasn't normally like this.  
  
(What the hell is wrong with me.)  
  
"Hello", he noticed how extreamly soft her voice was and stared at her for a little bit.  
  
The violet eyed girl gave him a gentle smile.one which he noticed how sweet she looked when she did.  
  
(Damnit.)  
  
Yah well that's it for now I'll try and put new chapters sooner..and I finally put a chap up for Silent Love and I am so sorry I didn't post sooner. Ill try and do better in my storys ok? Alright please review I would appreciate it thanks. 


End file.
